


Two Halves of Together

by GreatStarfishGardener



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, But longer, Drabbles, F/M, I've got a thing for Sally Hawkins now, TheShapeOfWater, You the best Guillermo, all happily ever after, and now with more smut than originally intended, but who's complaining, major fluff, minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatStarfishGardener/pseuds/GreatStarfishGardener
Summary: His and hers - a glimpse into their adventures and love. (chapter 5 coming soon!)
Relationships: The Asset & Elisa Esposito, The Asset/Elisa Esposito
Comments: 32
Kudos: 89





	1. A God's Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyellas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Tiger_Lilly13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/gifts).



> Hello, I so hope you will enjoy this :) Please leave a comment if you can, I would love to hear from all of you! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the River God has magic, but it is Elisa who has enchanted him instead.

The clicking of her heels and the tapping of her fingernails on the tank’s surface roused the Asset; his eyes flew open, black irises sharpening in focus as he rushed up from the base of the artificial pond he was resting in. He had just recovered from a severe beating by that grotesque one they call _Strickland_ , but his magic soon closed all wounds, the pain slowly ebbing away as he napped, a restless slumber with fits of anger. It disappeared completely now, as excitement thrummed in his chest as he broke the surface of the pond.

Elisa jumped, turning around in surprise from the tank where she thought he was in. When he sees her smile, when her waif-like form skips over; _as if in a dance, always as if she was moving to a rhythm_ ; when she reaches into that bag and pulls out a bunch of eggs, he feels as if the countless violent things that have happened to him in this bad place were so minute they could be forgotten instantly. She smiles wider now, her dark, expressive eyes lighting up (he thrives on the thought that they light up to see him) and she rests on the steps of the pond, pulling out another meal for herself. It does not smell like the eggs, he realizes, and the meat that she eats is never raw. Briefly, his mind flashes to his home in the Amazon, and he entertains that thought for a second; he would bring her all the best fish from his rivers of plenty, large with shiny scales and in a multitude of colors, and he hoped she would love their taste and realize that meat was always better when it was not burnt over fire, like the people who worshiped him so preferred to do.

He snaps out of the fantasy and settles at the edge of the pond, coming as close to her as the damned chain around his throat allows him to. Today, he ignores the eggs, choosing to reach out and tentatively envelop her delicate hand in his giant claw instead. This fascinating being, so much smaller than him but so brave; he earnestly believes her strength could sustain them both despite him being broken in his current state. With his bold attempt at holding her hand, him staring at her with his wide, interested eyes; she shifts, visibly bothered, her pale complexion taking on a pinkish hue as she gazed back questioningly from under her long lashes. Her lips formed a shy smile that he thought was the most beautiful thing in the world making him drink in the sight of her even more.

These moments were fleeting, he knew. Every day in the week she would always come when the scientists had all left, always with those delicious eggs and sometimes with music (always different music), her face radiant (when he came up from the pond, trilling and chirping) or concerned and upset, rushing over to his side (when he emerged from the pond, wheezing and gasping, covered in blood and scars from _Strickland_ ), and he realized just how much he lived for their moments together. She could come without food and without song and he would gladly rise to meet her, wishing with all his might that he could break from the chain, so he could tear free from the water and rise to her land; for without her, even the water that he depended on to live would cease to give him life. He thinks about her when she is away, and his eyes are only for her when she returns to his side. Their shared time together; _he loves it, oh how he loves it._

__________

Her laughter is silent, seizing up inside her throat, her body writhing with amusement in his arms; today, the Asset has discovered something new. When he ran his hands down her stomach; claws retracted as much as possible, he could not bear the thought of injuring her moonlit skin; her face would crumple up and she would shake her head violently, pushing his hands away with an impish grin on her face. It seemed she was ticklish whenever he gently stroked her flat belly, a fun fact about Elisa that he committed to memory almost immediately. So many things about her had he learned in these past few days, being in her apartment and away from Occam, and it was always effortless to remember them, secret knowledge about his most important person etched firmly in his immortal mind. He had lived and ruled even before her kind had started walking the face of the earth, but for once he felt as if his existence before her was only a half-conscious dream.

Lying in Elisa’s bathtub, her back against his large chest, her naked raw form sitting between his legs, pressed back into him. Their gaze roamed over each other's faces, only inches apart; her wet hair disheveled and her breathing slow, relaxed. He truly felt that the world might just be a better place with mankind in it. All because of her. After a while she climbs out of her tub, drying herself with a towel and slipping on her nightgown and robe. He watches her, determined to learn how her clothing worked so he could remove them expertly himself. She turns around to him, his body still pulsating gently with blue light, a result of their intense mating earlier, his length retreating into the closing sheath between his legs.

_“Special musical tonight on Giles’ television. We go now?”_

Her fingers question him, her face smiling. He already knew about this; she had told him about this earlier, excitedly, there was supposedly an event happening inside Giles’ music box – it was a different music box than Elisa’s, Giles’ box had moving people inside. Elisa had taught him last week, with books and her hands drawing shapes in the air between them, that it was called a _television_ , and it could play music and show moving pictures. He had been enthralled with the knowledge, and she had taught him more things like _television, show, movie, actor_. The event happening inside Giles’ box tonight was supposedly a huge thing, he deduced, because it combined all of them: _show, actor, movie_ , and Elisa’s favorite, _music_. He wanted to be with her while she enjoyed it, and he hoped she would let him hold her hand while doing so.

He nods enthusiastically, his long, muscular leg stepping out of the comically small tub. He carefully shakes the excess water and algae from his body and extends a hand towards Elisa. She suddenly pauses, her mouth twitching in a mischievous expression, and darts out of the bathroom. Her playfulness infects him, and he chirps excitedly, running after her. He spots her hiding behind her couch, face alight with childish joy. He chirps again and in a few long strides of his powerful legs, the chasing game is over in the tiny apartment, her small form seized up in his gentle embrace. She giggles soundlessly, her head tilted upwards to see him, and he feels such affection for this woman that he lifts her up, one arm behind her back and another behind her legs, making her gasp and wrap her arms around his neck. How he hoped he could keep her forever anchored to him like this. He nuzzles her cheek, wishing she understood his feelings, and she pressed her forehead to his. He hopes it means she does. With her in his clutches, he leaves her apartment and crosses over to Giles’ instead, nudging open the door with his leg. Giles’ cats greet him first, meowing and circling him, when Giles puts a hand to his chest in surprise as he takes in the sight of them. Elisa smiles shyly and wriggles, so the Asset puts her down. Giles and Elisa begin conversing, him with his foreign tongue and alien sounds, and her with her graceful hands and endless facial expressions, as they settle in front of Giles’ television. Soon, the musical begins, and he watches as the two humans keep their focus on the screen, occasionally laughing and sometimes tapping their feet together in a matching rhythm.

The Asset thinks back on all the things he has learnt about her, about Elisa, as his eyes watched the screen; the music she guided him to dance with her to _(fast songs and slow songs, sometimes they would be joyous and ecstatic together and sometimes they would spin in the slowest circle, her head on his chest and his arms around her waist)_ , the proud expression on her face when she showed him her many foot coverings _(he had ran his fingers over the hard and shiny skins, all different colors and designs)_ , her various birthmarks on her beautiful body that he mapped, _(his claws would gently draw invisible lines connecting them)_ , places she was ticklish in _(he had learnt that earlier on this evening in the tub, after mating)_ , the subjects she was so passionate about when teaching him _(she taught him from books that had pictures of people and places and strange, man-made structures)_ , the way her body could be as pink as her face when his mouth met that warm place between her legs _(she had bruises on her neck and also her breasts underneath her clothes and he knew he was responsible for that, wanting to mark her in some way as his own)_ , the way her hair felt against his nose as he breathed her in when they woke _(his claws always gently pressed into her flesh when she made any attempt to get up and leave)_ , her lingering scent in her apartment when she left him at night for her shift _(she would always sign “Back soon, goodbye, I love you. Eggs on the table, enjoy!" before disappearing out the door)_ , the love on her face when she told him all about _Giles_ and _Zelda_ _(her brave friends, and all their adventures together)_ , and her hand-signs and facial expressions for everything, everything. These little secrets of his Elisa, _he loves them, oh how he loves them._

__________

They are always aware of the time that has passed; the river god and his princess. They notice the children of the tribes around their river, once young and curiously reaching out to them, now full-grown adults, tall and dark-skinned with offspring of their own. The tribes come to the edge of their Lord's River, offering fruits and meats and flowers and sometimes, song; the people gathered around in their joyous circles, singing ancient songs of praise for their exalted deity; he with the power to heal and make the land fertile. Elisa loves them, and in turn, the Asset begins to love them too. He had never been closely involved with the many worshippers of his home tribe or from the countless other tribes who visited frequently; but his princess, with her kind, open gestures and her ever pleasant personality; had beckoned the people to reach out to them. He watched her careful friendliness, and their respectful curiosity; and he watched over the years as the young children who crawled affectionately into her lap slowly become revering adults who understood her hand-sign language that she soon taught them. She herself comprehended their upbeat, chattering language whenever they conversed with her now, he noticed proudly, his princess was a fast learner and such an intelligent mate. The Asset and Elisa thrive in his homeland, and the forest, the water, the animals and the people flourish alongside them.

In the mornings, they race up the trees when they climb for fruit, the Asset’s long limbs casually overtaking Elisa’s shorter ones, and as he reaches the top and swiftly cuts down a bunch of delicious fruit, he glances down at her while letting out a boastful trill, hoping to win Elisa over by showing her just how good he is at providing for her. She with her moonstruck expression, looking at her love with awed happiness, fails to notice just how high and how fast she herself can climb. Decades of her not being around her own previous tribe in that grey, polluted place she came from _(she spelt it for him as B-A-L-T-I-M-O-R-E)_ made her forget just how much she had changed.

In the afternoons, they play, zipping through the river’s depths and diving together, hand-in-hand, from impossibly high waterfalls _(heights that ordinary mortals would not survive from)_. He himself watches with joy as her body; this time with narrow, silver fins at the sides of her calves, her gills fluttering with life, the faint shimmer of barely visible silver scales on her porcelain skin when the light hit her just right, swims gracefully beside him. He is still faster, stealthier, in every way, and he delights in the knowledge that she still needs him to protect her, from any harm and from any pain and danger. However, he does takes comfort in the thought that his princess is now able to defend herself a little better; his tiny mate with her innocent snarls as she kills large piranhas or arapaima in front of them, turning around to face him with a sweet, earnest smile, blood on her mouth, her chin and dripping from her blunt but strengthened nails; looking at him shyly like she wanted him to be proud of her bountiful hunt. He has never once not felt proud of her, always gathering her up tightly in his arms and singing his love for her into her hair, his echoing song reverberating throughout his river, all creatures bowing down to their ruler and his mate.

In the evenings, as the birds sang and the sun dipped below the horizon, he would make love to her under the vast orange and red sky; and she, just as lustful as the first time he took her in the bathtub in _B-A-L-T-I-M-O-R-E_ , would writhe and moan without sound as his teeth and tongue raked her neck greedily, him pumping his seed deep into her, growling wildly with his face in between her breasts, she clutching at his shoulders, and them riding their orgasm out together. Sometimes she worships him; his monstrous length going deep into her slim throat as he lovingly twists his claws into her hair, caging her head in his hands. Sometimes he worships her; as he takes her from behind, his strong arms pinning her back closely to his chest as his large hands tease her full breasts, her head thrown back in pleasure as he bites down on her throat. Deities or not, these two gods only had unholy thoughts for each other.

In the nights, after more lovemaking, Elisa lies in his protective embrace as they sleep in a shallow pond, hidden by giant trees. He always falls asleep after her; her gentle breathing lulling him to sleep as he absent-mindedly plays with her hair, his other arm snaked around her body, keeping her close to him. Sometimes, she cries in her sleep, and his heart tightens with grief as she sobs quietly into his chest. He knows she is dreaming of them, of _Giles_ and _Zelda_ , and he knows that sometimes she wants nothing more than to see them again. He understands it must be painful, for she was not like him, him who was born as a god; rather, she was a woman who was turned into one, when he commanded the waters not only to heal the wound in her torso but also to give her his life’s essence, immortal and forever. Eventually, her tears subside as he kisses her eyes and her soft face, hoping the love he is pouring out for her could take away some of her despair. Soon, she is sleeping peacefully in his arms again, the woman that was destined for him, happy and contented. He gazes at her head on his chest before he too, slumbers; he wants Elisa to be the first and last thing he sees every single day, and the all-encompassing reality is that _he loves her._

_Oh, how he loves her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On 17 March 2020, GreatStarfish (me) watched TSOW during an emergency midnight flight back from a school trip with the rest of my class. I had heard rave reviews about this movie back in 2018; but in the present day, needless to say, my heart had already belonged to Ms. Esposito and her Fish Husband after the most magical 2 hours of film I have ever experienced. After being inspired by the countless TALENTED, BRILLIANT, OUTSTANDING writers for TSOW here in A03, this is my first fanfiction for the best OTP of all time! Seriously, you TSOW writers have got to be the best in the universe, never before have I been part of a fandom that was so FULL TO BURSTING with incredible writers like you all. I only hope I do the film justice, thank you to all the writers for their magic contributions and for further blossoming my love for this pairing. Major love, major thanks.
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^ Please do leave a comment if you like, I would love to receive feedback <3 (They are like the algae to my fishman.)


	2. A Goddess's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most powerful things remain the same.

Elisa dances; and the skies above change color. The locals cheer, their songs swelling, reverent worshippers making music to coax upon them more rain. It has been a fruitful season, even more so than the previous year. There were not only enough crops for the huge village, but it was also sufficient to share with the neighboring towns, and the people were grateful for their prosperity.

Elisa twirls and dips, her small feet light on the muddy ground, the tall grass so high she almost disappeared into the greenery. To the brown-skinned, bright-eyed folk, she was a wisp of faint silver light, flitting in and out of the trees from across the powerful Amazon river. Fathers would lift their children on their shoulders and point to the briefly visible flashes of their goddess, and mothers would tell their young the stories as they caught glimpses of the dark-haired spirit dancing to the tune of their reverberating drums and the high notes of their flutes and trumpets.

_Before her, the god of their river was alone._

Now Elisa smiles, head turning up to the sky as the first raindrops pelt her face; she raises her arms and gazes at the darkening clouds through her slim fingers.

 _R_ _elease;_ she signs gracefully; and a great flash of lightning spread across the sky like it had cracked open with electricity, and torrents of rain poured down. A deafening clap of thunder immediately followed; and instantly, _he_ appeared before her. Standing waist deep in the river; he was somehow unmoved by the impossibly strong rushing currents, his powerful gaze on her. Elisa smiled, her thick mop of hair blown in all directions by the wind, and she pressed her hands to her chest as she took in the sight of him: majesty and strength.

 _"_ _My love,”_ he signed, _“You dance. So beautiful.”_

_______

The first year with him was all new experiences. They would go fruit-picking together, the Asset and Elisa hand-in-hand, strolling through wide fields of abundantly ripe trees, and Elisa would be filled with such giddy happiness, it was like they were on a date. Him, with his fluttering gills and trying to imitate her smile with his upturned lips, was obviously feeling the same way. She had gathered large handfuls of shiny, bright pink berries and proceeded to throw them into a basket she had weaved for them, uncertain of what fruit they were but absolutely sure they would be delicious, when he had come running to her, overturning the basket and gently sweeping the berries from her hands.

 _“Dangerous,”_ he had signed, eyes filled with worry, _“Brings death,”_ he continued, gesturing to the abandoned scatter of berries on the ground; and Elisa had learned not everything in paradise was heavenly. Not the giant jaguar that had decided to interrupt their lunch by the riverbank, not the large anaconda that struck with its snapping jaw out of nowhere, not the massive, sharp-toothed beasts near the delta opening to the sea that sometimes chased after her. Her aquatic mate had killed anything that dared come within a mile of her, with blurring speed and tremendous strength, but Elisa never forgot how gently he petted her hair after each brush with danger; his hands rubbing her back, calming her accelerated heart. Her prince always told her not to fear, for he was her protector till the end of days.

There were adorable moments too, she remembered the time he had insisted she close her eyes as he seemed intent on bringing her to a surprise location. She had laughed and he had yapped with amusement as she tripped countless times on the way there, but his strong arms always caught her securely before she could ever fall over. In the end he had just carried her, her feet still unsure in navigating the muddy Amazonian terrain, what more with him insisting she couldn’t look. When he had finally allowed her to open her eyes, she found herself standing in a large, seemingly endless field of blooming flowers, a great big mass of colors and fresh scents and life swaying in the wind. She had thrown herself into his arms and kissed his scaly face excitedly, him returning her affection all too eagerly.

 _“How did you do this??”_ she had asked, beaming, and his head bowed, as though he was bashful of his extravagant gift for her.

 _“By me, for you,”_ he had answered adorably, and whatever he felt in that moment made him playfully tackle her to the grass and pin her down with his limbs. He so enjoyed feeling her small, smooth body against his.

Elisa stared him in the eyes, hazel into gold, as if up for a challenge, and the strong scent of her arousal hit him suddenly. A gasp escaped her lips as he lavished her pale throat with kisses, his large, clawed hands running over her narrow waist, scratching her slightly in his greed. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in, grinding her clit against him, a stuttered growl escaping his chest as his cock slid out of its sheath. She watched it rise, a giant, wet snake, as ready and glistening as she was. He was purring, a deep vibration coming from his core, a sound she had learned to associate with arousal. His eyes were wild, and for a moment she was astonished with the vast contrast of his animalistic tendencies and his gentle behavior, only taking when she was ready and willing to give.

And Elisa gave. He took her again and again and again in the middle of their large garden; his face in between her legs as his tongue ravaged her tight center, drinking in her flowing liquids to satisfy his never-ending thirst. Her screams were visible to him alone, and he drank in the sight of her as well, eyes closed and her body boneless in his tight grip as he speared her fully. _“More. Please. Harder,”_ her hands signed shakily, her new body now stronger and less fragile, new limits set and eager to be tested. But she was still so vulnerable to his touch, and as she came again and again and again, her vision filled with her beloved’s face and the multitude of flowers all around them, she could only let him hold her as he gushed into her core once more with a surrendering groan into her hair, his cock swelling and sealing the two of them together.

 _"My love, my love, my love,"_ he had signed against her back as he pressed her into his chest. The gentle touch of the pads of his fingers bringing her from waves of pleasure into an overflow of love, and she closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

*****

One night while they were in each other’s arms in a deep pond, watching the million, billion blinking stars above them; too vast a number for Elisa to even map out a single constellation to teach the Asset; he had taken her hands in his and kissed them. Her heart surged with affection as he shifted her sideways in his lap, turning her to face him as if he had something important to sign.

 _“E-L-I-S-A,”_ His claws formed.

She nodded, encouraging him on.

He continued. _“You and me together. For a few moons now,”_

Elisa thought about that. It had been two years since they left Baltimore, to be exact.

 _“You have changed, more than this,”_ he gently strokes her gills with his long fingers, the clawed appendages causing her to break out in a shiver. She felt embarrassed at her neediness, but she was sitting on his lap and his hands were touching her so intimately, she couldn't help the rush of heat to her face.

 _“Yes,”_ she signs, _“Changed like this also,”_ Elisa stretched out her arms to the sides, offering her breasts to him, showing the faint shimmering scales covering her chest and shoulders. They felt like her usual soft skin, but as her fingers traced the glistening patterns over her collarbone and arms, there was absolutely nothing usual about them.

He let out a low moan, unable to control himself further, as he brought her body to his mouth and covered her chest with kisses. Elisa was suddenly finding it hard to focus, and for a brief moment the both of them were distracted like a pair of lovestruck teenagers. Elisa bit her lip mischievously, her fingers dancing on his chest, keen on doing some seducing herself.

But he was not having it. He held her back with no effort at all, forcing her to focus on his gaze despite his cock hardening against her thigh.

 _“Not only change the outside. My light, makes E-L-I-S-A change, inside also.”_ His hands gestured faster now, he had learnt so much ASL and so fast, even she herself had trouble quarrelling with his smart retorts whenever they had their arguments over keeping their nest clean. He put a hand to his chest, signaling to himself.

 _“I. The water,”_ his arm sweeping out over the horizon, the sound of the massive waterfalls loud in the far distance despite the still, cool water of their little pond. _“I. The land,”_ he signed, making Elisa smile. The flower surprise was explained then. _“E-L-I-S-A. The sky,”_ he continued, studying her surprised reaction.

_“Me? I do the things you do?”_

He nodded, a human gesture he had picked up from her. _“You same. Like me,”_ he replied.

Elisa paused, still unsure of how to take the news. Watching her mate’s magic flowing from his hands as he healed her little cuts and bruises from their adventures in the wild was one thing, but doing them herself? Surely she could perform no such feat. _“Your magic?”_ she found herself asking, _“Your light? Do I have a light also?”_

He shook his head gently, the stars in the night sky reflected in his giant, wise eyes.

_“Light takes much time. More than many moons. E-L-I-S-A has magic. Not light, not yet. But spirits. Sky spirit.”_

She furrowed her brow. _“How...?”_ she signed uncertainly. _“How do you know?”_

 _“Not know. Recognize.”_ His body started glowing now, bright gold, brighter than he ever had before, illuminating the whole pond until it seemed they were lying in molten sunlight. _“I guide. E-L-I-S-A.”_

He wrapped his arms around her as he brought his lips to her ear and sang; and Elisa felt as she was coming alive again for the second time, unafraid; for his love would remain constant amidst all changes. It always had.

_______

Ten years on, and she would always remember that night under the stars as she understood his song for the first time. She knew he was teaching her to reach for the clouds with her spirit, coaxing them to do her bidding. He would guide her hands to draw signs in the air, for the winds to follow; and over the years her hands could command greater and greater gusts. Her ability to call down lightning was something her lover had not taught her, but it was a skill she was working on perfecting herself. If her beloved could kill any threat to her so viciously, she wanted to be able to return the favor to him also.

Now, standing on the riverbank, facing him, she stepped into the rushing river, relishing the feeling of being scooped up by him and kept close as he pulled them both under the currents; her husband had come to take her home. He could still feel her ecstasy from her rain dance earlier, and her joy was palpable. He seemed happy to sense her elated mood, and wanting to keep her spirits up, started to lead her in the only dance he had ever known. Wrapping his arm around her waist and interlacing the claws of his other large hand with hers, he moved tentatively in the water, pulling her along in his own clunky version of the waltz. As the two of them glided slowly in the river’s depths; god and goddess; his heart soared, recognizing the love in Elisa’s face was no different than the time she looked up at him seemingly a lifetime ago, in a small Baltimore apartment; where the two of them spun slowly across a hardwood floor in their very first dance; creature and woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a Chapter 2 is up! Just wanted to explore the prospect of Elisa having her own set of godly powers, clearly derived from her own personality (her love for dancing and her inner strength contrasted with her gentleness). Also, of course, highlighting the fact that no matter what she is, her love for the Asset remains unchanged <3  
> Please leave a comment if you can, I would be so glad if you did! ^^


	3. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Met you by destiny, with you by choice.

The loud calls of tropical birds outside their cave echo, getting louder with the gradual lightening of the sky. Daylight was filtering through the clouds, chasing away the coldness of the night. The River God stirs, and gently tries once more to untangle himself from his very sleepy mate. As strong as he is, he still finds himself unable to fight against her thin arms that sneakily reach out and pull him back down, his inability to refuse her making him settle down once more into their shallow pond, prepared to lie down with her for a few more moments. Elisa was never an early-morning person, her sleeping habits still influenced by her night-shift life a long time ago. As she snuggled into his chest, the Asset tried to ignore his growing hunger and sudden craving for eggs. He would go find some for breakfast later on when Elisa woke - his claws combed her dark hair affectionately as he waited patiently for her to rouse, planning to get food together with her later.

He tenderly kisses her forehead repeatedly, in the hopes of gently waking her up, when she suddenly jolts awake with a start and gasp. Pulling herself free from his hold, she scrambled to her feet, gazing out of their cave-home at the sunrise, trying to deduce what time it was. She turned around and gave her lover a quick kiss on his cheek as he warbled at her to relax.

“ _Time for school,_ ” Elisa signed.

The Asset understood. The villagers in their homeland had recently built a new school up north during the past few months, one that the children of all neighboring villages could also attend. Elisa had explained to him that it was “a place for learning” and they had both swam upriver to visit it once. It was an abnormally large building in the midst of their huts, stone temples and stick houses, but its size was nothing compared to the gigantic buildings he had seen in B-A-L-T-I-M-O-R-E, his wife’s old home. To get to this school, the village children had to sit in boats, and the Asset had told Elisa his concerns, as the river currents were unpredictable in the early mornings, especially during the monsoon season; where sometimes even boats piloted by fully grown men were bound to overturn.

Elisa had followed all the children to school each day, swimming hidden under their long boats. The sounds of their conversations and laughing drifted to her underwater, making her smile as she recognized each child’s name by the sound of their voice.

On one such day, the Asset's worries were confirmed when a child was tossed overboard, knocked off balance by the tumultuous river. The adults piloting the boat had shouted in panic and were ready to jump into the swollen river when Elisa had breached the water's surface after a short while, the child clinging to her, and the children cheered. They may have had a school now, but the ‘ _water woman_ ’ - their name for her - was still their favorite teacher, with her knowledge, clever stories and funny tales.

The adults had been less excited, and a thousand times more relieved. Their hands had signed a panicked ‘ _thank you_ ’ to her, and as they helped the child to board the boat again, Elisa and the adults shared a knowing, worried look. Taking care of children was never easy. The incidents of that day stayed with Elisa for a long time, her initial shock when the child had crashed into the water, her fear that she wasn’t enough to save him as she swam against the strong tide in desperation to reach his drowning body, and the feeling of relief when she was able to rescue him. The village children were important to her, just as much as their parents were, and she knew this would be part of her everyday routine now.

Elisa had signed " _Back soon, my love!_ " and left their cave in a hurry, diving into the river with haste at her lateness. Punctuality was still never her strong point, immortal or not. The Asset had held on to her words as he himself left their cave at a more leisurely pace. _Back soon_ , he thought. The both of them never liked being apart from each other, and he found himself eager for their reunion, just like in that old world, where he had sat in her tiny pond with the small water, feeling the concept of _time_ , something so foreign to him, as he awaited her return.

Recently, Elisa's departures everyday had stirred up something forgotten in him, like an old fear unresolved, an unpleasant feeling unaddressed. He loves her confidence, her bravery, and her independence too; but there was something about seeing her with the river people that made him feel a certain pang of exclusion. His mate would now be untouched by _time_ , just like him; but she was still, in many ways, so human, and her engagement with the people was on a different level than his with them. He resents not the mutual love and acceptance Elisa shares with the river folk, but rather he was envious of her love being shared so widely; his mate always had a heart as vast as the sky. He hates this growing feeling of doubt and jealousy, and he finds that he is afraid of telling her, afraid she would hate him for it.

Swimming downstream, the Asset finds his way to the fields of the villagers, where he normally spends his mornings. Crops grew high and trees were heavy with fruit in this part of the land. The ground was fertile, and he knew it was because he had pressed his palms to the soil, and whispered for the spirits of the land to be bountiful. His people worshiped him in gratitude, and also in reverence, but he felt like he would do this anyway even without their offerings.

Except if they offered eggs. Eggs he would always accept.

The day passed quickly, and it was already late afternoon when the Asset had been waiting in their cave for Elisa to return after her watchful swim with the children during their hazardous morning journey to school. He knew she would take a long time to return, seeing how much she liked to linger around the northern areas of the village once she arrived there, where it was more populated with man-made structures. And - again - that familiar pang of jealousy hits him. Human activity never ceased to fascinate her, but as he noticed over the years that her eyes filled with more and more curiosity and an occasional but growing trace of longing as she watched their lives, he couldn’t help but feel saddened that Elisa might be tempted by the familiar calling of her old world. The Asset found himself hoping that their new life together would bring her the most joy, but now he was doubtful. Would she tire of teaching him her ways? And would she tire of him teaching her his? They had fallen in love with each other's differences and similarities, that much was true, but he found himself wondering if he had taken a better, more fulfilling future away from her when he changed her that night, bringing her back to life, but taking away her world.

His frustration and jealousy bled through their everyday life, even in their mating. Nowadays, he had been insatiable, eager to take his mind off his doubts; his shaft penetrating her so deeply and quickly her silent screams were sometimes of pain first before giving way to pleasure; his bite marks on her breasts not a sign of affection but to prove to himself that she was still his. But as wildly as he took her, as much as he thought she couldn't possibly take anymore; she had always matched his unending lust. Amidst her heavy breaths, Elisa would always sign after they came down from their orgasm; " _Take me again,_ " And so it continued, his breath hot against her ear as he rode her relentlessly, one claw closed around her throat and the other wrapped around her body, never wanting to let her go as she came apart in his hands for him.

When Elisa had finally returned to their cave-home, the Asset had been waiting at the entrance, clearly famished since dawn, but eager to see her. He automatically rose to his feet, despite his thoughts still racing with his usual but growing insecurities. His plans were to bring her to sea that afternoon, knowing that they had been eating river fish for a long time and hoping that the change in food will please her. Elisa's eyes brighten when she spots him from a distance; always, she puts his mind at ease when she greets him with her luminous smile. He lets out a calling trill, his hand signing _E-L-I-S-A! E-L-I-S-A!_

His princess runs towards him, her small feet splashing in the water. He rushes to her and they meet halfway, embracing. Her arms wrap themselves around his neck, and for a moment all doubts about her love for him evaporate as his gills flutter happily while he lights up, his bioluminescence glowing pink in love.

“ _School was so good, children learned numbers this week,_ ” Elisa signed excitedly.

The Asset nodded, doing his best to process this information. Despite him not knowing much about the subject, numbers were Elisa’s favorite, and therefore it was important to him.

“ _Have you eaten? Did you hunt?_ ” Elisa reached around her back to retrieve a cloth satchel, pulling out several large wriggling river fish that she caught and a few oranges. “ _We can share,_ ” she smiled cheerfully.

The Asset gently stopped her, releasing the fish from the satchel back into the river. He signed. “ _Today, we swim. Out from river, to sea._ ” Taking her hands in his and pulling her into the river, the both of them twirled around each other as they gained momentum. “ _Eat different fish today._ ”

***

They had been hunting for shellfish, diving down to the ocean grounds to scour for lobsters, crabs and handfuls of oysters. It was already late afternoon, and the two of them ate merrily, sharing their hunt between them. The both of them ate ravenously, enjoying the meal because they were with each other. His sharp claws opened the oysters for her with ease, and she tore a large piece of lobster flesh into pieces and fed it to him as he worked on opening the crabs for them. After their late lunch, they gradually swam back towards the mainland, the cold ocean water becoming progressively warmer as they waded into their river’s territory.

Elisa, suddenly feeling playful, swims around to face him. “ _I’ll reach our delta first,_ ” she signed with a cheeky grin.

He squawked incredulously, a sound of disbelief as he burst into a chortle of his unique laughter. The meal was good, and he was in high spirits. “ _Not you. Elisa, so slow._ ” he signed, his claws forming shapes that made her face redden with her little temper that he was so fond (and occasionally frightened, of).

Wanting to poke more fun at her, he continued signing. “ _Me, the fastest,_ ” he gestured to his chest, in mock arrogance, enjoying the sight of her being riled up. She was so feisty, his lovely mate. “ _Elisa, surely far behind. No race._ ” He started trilling loudly, his face alight with good humor, enjoying the teasing.

Elisa huffed; her lips parted indignantly, and she looked so adorable the Asset nuzzled her grumpy face.

“ _Catch me!_ ” she signed quickly, darting ahead.

The Asset sped close behind her, continuing to trill. The fast-approaching bright flowers and lush vegetation of their homeland rushing up to greet them after their time in the open sea. His games with Elisa were fun, and he enjoyed it when they raced each other. He makes sure to keep behind her, wanting Elisa to win their little competition and at the same time enjoying the view of her hindquarters.

Elisa propelled through the water, using the last of her strength to swim into the delta opening to their home river. Sparing a glance back, she made a playful face at her mate, egging him to catch up to her.

She entered the river first, much to her surprise; but maybe he had let her win. She spun around to find him fast approaching, his eyes suddenly so intent it knocked the air out of her. His body was perfectly still, almost unmoving, but his form was cutting through the water so cleanly despite leaving no ripples in his wake.

Without a doubt, he had allowed her victory; she thought to herself.

She wanted to kiss him for being so sweet, but in a blink of an eye, he slammed up into her, one arm catching her around her waist possessively despite the other hand gently holding her face. She could feel his thumb caress her chin as he deliberately pushed her back into one of the large boulders of their river, they were waist-deep in the water. Her soft breasts were pressed up against his hard chest, and she was suddenly breathless; from their race or from his sudden advances, she couldn’t tell.

She gazed up at him, a mixture of lust and playfulness that set his mind on fire. Bringing her hands up, she signed. “ _I win,_ ”. Her face was smug.

“ _Yes,_ ” he nodded, and he bent forward as his sharp teeth met her throat in a hungry bite, sucking her flesh as he pinned her against the boulder.

Elisa inhaled sharply, her lover’s bite breaking her skin and marking her pale flesh with a deep bruise. After he was done tasting her, he pulled back from her throat and stared down into her eyes.

She raised her eyebrows. “ _Am I still slow?"_

He shook his head, baring his teeth before he brought his hands to sign in front of her face. “ _Elisa, not slow._ ”

She felt the sheer length of his growing cock snaking up her inner thigh, the large appendage making itself known.

He signed again. “ _Elisa, delicious._ ”

She shivered as his thick tip pressed against her wet opening. His hands seized her buttocks as he lifted her up and positioned himself. Rubbing her clit against the rough surface of his scales, Elisa's arousal heightened with the simulation. The Asset kissed her passionately, clumsily, his tongue unskilled but eager to wrestle against hers.

He reached between her thighs to test her readiness, and with a great deal of pride, found her dripping on his fingers. Elisa breathed deeply as he positioned himself at the entrance of her folds. Lately, her lover had been so aggressive. She loved the pleasure they found together, but he was still much bigger than her, and the thought was both frightening and arousing, her cunt throbbing with need as he clutched her tight. And pushed – entering her with a swift movement, the familiar clench of her pussy making him move faster inside her. Her skin was soft against his hips as he slammed into her, her tightness and heat making him growl uncontrollably as the flesh of her buttocks spilled out between his long fingers.

Elisa pulled herself close against him as she brought her lips up to his ear and bit down. Two can play at the violent game, she thought to herself as she nibbled on him gently. He buried his face into her neck as his thrusts became faster, pulling out of her and sheathing himself back in fully again and again; addicted to the sinfully wet sound of their desperation for each other.

She moans, a faint, barely distinguishable sound only he had come to recognize, and he loves it; the sounds she makes for him, the helpless glaze in her eyes as he drives her mad with pleasure that only he could give. The way her body trembles when her pussy tightens around his cock as he empties himself with great bursts deep inside her. She gasps and her lips part, her body driven to orgasm moments before he reaches his own release. Panting heavily, the both of them hold each other tightly, his form curled lovingly around hers.

When she had begun to settle down, she tilted her head up to look at him. His gentle, golden eyes stared into her face, with a wary expression. His face was calm, his needs satisfied, and his strong arms kept her warm despite the cold surface of the boulder her back was pinned to. She ran her gaze over his features, and her slim fingers ran over the shiny scales of his body and the powerful muscles on his abdomen; he let her explore. He was beautiful, she thought. Beautiful and sad.

Bringing her hands up to cradle his face briefly, Elisa then let go to sign. “ _What’s wrong? Sad? Worry?_ ”

The Asset hesitated; he had obviously underestimated her perceptiveness of his emotions, his lover was so in tune with his behaviors and mannerisms, she could once again deduce his feelings without him mentioning anything.

He averts his gaze, in throes of guilt for doubting Elisa's happiness with him, when her care and love were so obvious, but to be fair, he had never actually confronted these kind of conflicting emotions before.

Elisa takes both his hands in hers and kisses them, her lips pressing gently on his knuckles, her way of coaxing him to speak, and the Asset surrenders.

He finds himself slowly nodding, the transparent membrane of his eyeballs blinking as he ponders momentarily over what to say. “ _Worry because of Elisa,_ ” he finally signs.

Elisa’s expressive features softened in concern, gently encouraging him with her eyes to continue explaining.

He carefully gauged her response as they conversed. What if she confirmed his fears? What if she did feel like returning to her previous life? He had no way of reversing what he had already done to her. He signed cautiously. “ _Elisa, love human world?_ ”

“ _Human world?_ ”

“ _People. Love people world?_ ”

“ _Yes. These people, people of our home._ ”

He nodded. He loved them too, but maybe she didn’t understand his feelings fully yet. He started again. “ _Elisa, love old life? Old human life, back then."_

Elisa paused before answering carefully. _"Yes, miss old friends,"_

 _"Love old life, even if...old life is before you and me together?_ ”

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, visibly distressed. “ _No! Love you! Love you more!_ ”

He gazed down, his gills fluttering, out of discomfort this time. He didn’t mean to make her upset, and it saddened him. “ _Elisa, happy with new life? New life together. I worry, Elisa happier with human world. With people. With...old life, before you and me._ ”

Pain tainted his features as he realized Elisa's eyes were wet. He knew then that she understood full well what his simple questions meant, and they had hurt her. He wasn’t as fluent as she was in ASL, despite him being fast and relatively well versed in sign language. Complex things like explaining emotions still dumbfounded him, but he discovered more and more that she was truly his soulmate, always understanding anything and everything he ever wanted to express.

Her hands were shaking as she signed in his face, trying her best to maintain composure while conveying her love for him in a way he could comprehend. “ _Happiest with you. This new life of ours, all I ever want. Old life was happy, and old friends, I still love. But I love you most. The people here, I love too. Their world, I love to watch."_ She paused, staring at him, making sure he understood the gravity of her words before she continued. _"I always love you most._ ”

What an absurd worry! She thought to herself. Was this why her lover had been rather withdrawn in the past few days? Always with a strange, distant look in his eyes at night when they cuddled to sleep, his arms so tight around her she felt an unspoken strain in his body, as though he was afraid of something. She had let it slide for a while, unsure of his thoughts but always observing his behavior and attitude. As she looked at his face now, clearly relieved and back to normal, if not happier and lighter than it had been for a while, she felt so glad they could resolve their little misunderstanding.

He signed to her as well, sincerity in his steadfast eyes. “ _I love Elisa the most, also. Happiest with you, my love. I want Elisa to be the happiest with me, also._ ”

His arms came around her.

“ _I am,_ ” she signed with a soft sigh.

His lips met hers.

They deepened the kiss, and it was an expression of love and joy and contentment all at once. He licked her face clean of the stray tears that escaped her eyes, and wanting to make her smile, he tickled her sides and belly, his claws running over her skin as she shook with laughter. Bending down, he kissed her pale skin, her birthmarks that he loved never failing to intrigue him. He had his lights, and she had her colors too. He kisses them, the light brown spots all over her collarbones and shoulders, and he gently pulled them down from the surface of the river as they coasted along the riverbank, leisurely making their way towards their home.

Elisa kisses his face repeatedly, wanting to wipe away all traces of his previous stress and concerns. He lights up, enjoying her attention. It wasn’t until he let out a growl that she realized he wanted to take things in a more heated direction. Now, removed of all worry and insecurity, the Asset had felt more like himself, and he wanted to enjoy his mate fully. Pulling her tattered clothes out of the way, the both of them had twisted and wrestled to the river floor, sinking down as the sands floated up. The water around them started to charge with tension, the power of the two gods coming together causing the river to shift and react. The river's master was excited, and the river would respond.

She spread her thighs open for him as his long and rough tongue lapped at her warm arousal, his thumb running circles over her clit. He enjoys her struggling beneath him, breathlessly engulfed in desire as his fingers and mouth pleasured her pussy. Having another idea in mind, he suddenly stops and pulls back, and her irritation is immediately visible. Before he could react, her fingers flew to her clit, and she rubs herself in front of him, lifting her hips to him so he had full view of her fingers parting her folds as she pleasures herself shamelessly under his penetrating gaze. The flesh of her clit was pink, flushed with desire, and they reminded the Asset of a flower spreading its petals. Her other hand palms her breast, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Not breaking eye contact with him, she continues touching herself, as if inviting him to join her in her pleasure. He is suddenly frozen by the sight, feeling absolutely sure that the most beautiful creature in all the world was in front of him; and she is his. Her breathing quickens, and she tilts her head back with a gasp, coming from her own touch. Elisa gazes at the Asset with her cheeks blushing; clearly flustered by the show she is giving him. But as her teeth bite her bottom lip, he suddenly springs back into action, driven by uncontrollable want. Grabbing her, he flips her around, her back and behind facing up to him as she scrambles, disoriented, still recovering from her orgasm.

Moving down on top of her, his cock presses against her behind as he grabs her breasts. Marveling at the fleshy mounds in his claws, he breathes heavily against her cheek as he fondles her lovingly. Her heart is racing, the pulse in her throat beating rapidly against his lips. She seemed to know what he had planned, and she trembled in anticipation of what he was about to do. He enters her suddenly, his hips slamming into her soft ass, her body pinned on the river floor beneath him. Elisa cries out so hard she felt almost sure a sound would burst from her throat. The Asset's left hand comes down to rub her clit, and he pushes one, two, three fingers deep into her. He wants her so badly, all of her. His other arm wraps around her torso, keeping her close against him.

Elisa writhes in all the simulation he showers her with; her breast in his grip as he plays with her hardened nipple. Her eyes are frantic, bubbles escaping from her lips as she screams for him silently. She wishes he could hear her, hear her desire for him, hear her love, hear her need. But as she turns her head around to look at him; his eyes tell her that he can. The river reacts, and Elisa feels it. There is energy flowing out of them now, his lights are bright blue and pulsing as he moves inside her fervidly. Out and in and out and in; a pace so punishing her mind is lost, and so is her heart. They belong to him now, her love. They climax together in an explosive moment, him letting out a roar against her neck, and her insides clenching his engorged cock, shuddering as she felt his warmth rush into her.

The Asset holds her tightly, both of them taking a long time to come down from the high. He turns her around in his arms and carries her like a bride; and with a kick of his powerful legs, they propel through the river together, the current carrying them along gently. Elisa takes a bit more time to recover, her body so spent she feels his arms and broad chest are the only thing keeping her together. When she finally opens her eyes, she finds that they have already reached home, her mate rising out of the river with her in his clutches. Gazing down at Elisa, the Asset lets out an inquiring gargle, as if asking her if she is alright. She nuzzles his neck and gives him a look filled with such dedication that he rushes them into their cave-home, eager to spend the rest of their day together.

His lights burn bright, illuminating their cave in gold; his color for happiness as he recalls her words. _Love you the most,_ she had signed. _Happiest with you._

He would always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even our River God is prone to insecurity! I found that while their new life together might be leisurely and perfect, I'd like to also show some issues that require both FishBoy and Elisa to work around, given their differences (him being a god, her past as a human). Also, hooray for cool tropical villages that Elisa is able to engage with for some interaction! I so hope you enjoyed the story, please do leave a comment if you did, I would appreciate it so much! <3 :)


	4. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip for our River God and his Elisa - and the different kinds of fun they have together.

They hold hands as they travel; deep, deep, deep in the ocean; the River God guiding his precious mate through the waves, the ocean’s strong currents proving no match for his muscles and raw strength. His partner is more fragile, but her effort and courage are once more, powering her on. He is proud of her improvements, her body cutting through the tide despite her inexperience in these more violent parts of the sea. Her thin human limbs were not designed for waters like these, but with her finned legs and him at her side, travel was possible. The pair had swum out of their home river, and both having adventure on their minds that morning, had found themselves moving further away from home, the Asset leading them to a place he had been familiar with.

 _“Long time ago,_ ” he had signed to her. _“Old home, many rocks, many colors."_

Down in the endless blue, the sun's rays penetrated past the surface of the water, golden pillars of light dancing on the ocean floor; and the beauty of the world around them did not go unnoticed by Elisa, always, she is stunned by what she and the Asset discover together. They had continued on, passing by a school of neon-colored clownfish, a family of blue whales and a large group of turtles. Elisa loved the ocean, constantly releasing bubbles of excited gasps as they journeyed on. The Asset, despite his eons of living in the water, still found himself mildly startled or surprised by new species of sea life he had never seen before. The both of them were equally curious and playful, which made their journey together all the more fun.

They were having an incredible day out; the stunning coral reefs in this part of the ocean had grown even huger than the Asset remembered; he with no need to understand time not realizing that it had been tens of thousands of years since he last visited. He is delighted to have Elisa by his side this time around, and -enjoying her awed reactions at the paradise he has led her to- squeezes her hand with a happy trill, urging her on to explore further. The both of them swam in and out of the winding, colorful structures of vibrant coral and oddly-shaped mountains of rock; him pointing out different species of glowing jellyfish to her with amusement, and protectively shielding her when an enormous, friendly stingray glided too near.

He signs excitedly to her whenever they come up to the surface to briefly enjoy the sun; his hands moving so quickly as the river god tells her of his previous adventures during his stay in this part of the sea. Large creatures, monsters even, and how he used to swim alongside giants and look up at creatures much huger than he. He doesn't understand why they have become so much smaller now, though, in the present day. Elisa giggles, evolution was going to be a complex thing to teach her partner. He swims around her, circling her like a predator, but his face was joyous, eager, and with each new funny story he signed to her, she found herself falling even more and more in love with him, if that was even possible. Feeling silly, she breaks into a grin and throws herself into his arms, kissing his face as he chirps against her cheek, holding her tight and welcoming her sudden affection.

Elisa’s dress floats up around her as the both of them swim and play, enjoying the vast ocean wonderland. Her human coverings tended to keep tearing off after her time in the water (and after her time with him during the nights as well), that Elisa would sometimes travel ashore and get new ones with coins they retrieved during their memorable adventures to shipwrecks. She was wearing a green holiday sundress with white flowers today, bought from a pier they once passed by in the past. It was already starting to look rather worn through, the saltwater ruining the thin fabric, but Elisa liked it better that way. It looked adventurous, whimsical; just like all their escapades together. The Asset loved whatever she wore, the corners of his lips turning upwards every time she tried on a new purchase for him to see, twirling around in the water flirtatiously. He would reach out, tentative with his claws, to gather the fabric into his hands and contemplate the color of his mate's clothing on her. _G-R-E-E-N_ was the color of the small birds that woke him and Elisa early in the dawn; _O-R-A-N-G-E_ was the color of the sun when it said goodbye for the day; and _R-E-D_ ; that was special, that was the color his love was wearing on the night they begin their new life together, the color of her human coverings when he had taken her into his arms and whisked them far, far away from where she came from. The Asset thinks Elisa looks beautiful in all colors, but _R-E-D_ makes him feel a certain unique way. He was usually extremely gentle with her clothes, knowing how fragile her human coverings were; until he was on fire for her that is, then with a thunderous, keening roar and a swipe of his hands, her clothes would be in shreds within moments, with her naked form seized up by him as he pulled her close for the taking. 

They spotted a tiny island nearby, so small it was partially submerged underwater. The white beach beckoned to Elisa as a good resting spot after their morning of playtime, and she gestures to the Asset, inviting him to join her on land. When they had made their way to the clean sand, Elisa rests her tired muscles as she sits on the shore, the tide rushing up to her thighs. The Asset rushes to her side and started splashing her with water, letting out a playful gurgle as she looks back at him, irritated. She wanted to get dry! Moving both her hands across the surface of the tide, she vigorously splashes him back. He trills happily, and with one swipe of his powerful webbed hand, a large wave of seawater hits Elisa. Knocked off balance, Elisa coughs, water up her nose and hair drenched yet again as the Asset rubs her back gently, guilt on his face as he croons apologetically, realizing his water games could get out of hand. She smirks and hits him playfully, splash fights with him were fun, but they usually ended up with his attacks overwhelming her.

After a thorough scan of their surroundings, the Asset dives back into the sea with a parting kiss to Elisa’s ankle to hunt for their lunch as Elisa dries her hair and enjoys the warm afternoon sun. The beach was small, but beautiful, a truly picturesque place untouched by humans. Elisa plays with the sand absent-mindedly while waiting for him to return. She finds herself slowly molding the wet sand into small shapes, remembering the times she sat with the other children, decades ago, building sandcastles whenever the orphanages had their day trips.

A private beach like this just for the two of them! She thinks; never did she one day expect she would be here in such a place with the love of her life. A splash interrupts her thoughts, and she looks up to find her mate rising from the ocean with armfuls of fish and lobsters, the muscles on his chest and stomach glistening as seawater ran off his sinewy form. He walks over to her, her handsome monster of nearly seven feet tall. She bites her lip as he comes close, laying his hunt out for them. What was it about couples on holiday that made them just so horny? She thought to herself. Touching her arm gently, he signs.

_“My love, eat? Hungry?”_

Elisa nods, her eyes clouding over as her intentions darken. He doesn’t notice though – bless his innocent mind – all he wanted to do was feed his lady. He stands and starts to walk over to his pile of catch, intending to choose the largest, juiciest fish for her, but she reaches out and catches his thighs, stopping him. Her hands travel upwards, until they rest near the hard plate that covers his manhood. Her burning eyes stare up into his curious ones.

 _“Hungry,”_ she replies, her crooked smile mischievous.

 _Ah,_ he thinks. _That is indeed the smell of her arou –_ he jolts, his mind suddenly ablaze. Her warm mouth was suddenly on his hard plate, her small tongue licking his sensitive ridges, coaxing his cock to make its appearance. He rumbles like a motor, his claws gently stroking her soft hair, struggling to control himself as his length wriggled and slipped out of his sheath. She looks up as she kneels before him, her eyes soft and lustful, and as her hands tease his thighs and a finger slips past his folding ridges, his groans give way to a low roar. His cock was fully out now, the tip rising and glistening, wetter than the rest of him, and noticeably stickier.

Elisa stares at the large organ in front of her for a moment before running her tongue over its arrowhead tip. The Asset stutters out a moan, his head tilting back as he controls himself not to thrust forward into her ready mouth. Without warning, she takes him in, her lips and tongue working on his hard length as she pumps him with her free hand. He is so large he almost chokes her, but she is so eager to excite him she keeps going, his width and length still increasing despite his size being almost too big for her hold.

The Asset struggles to keep his composure, his claws fisting gently in her hair as her lovely mouth takes all of him in. She keeps going, going, and he feels the familiar pressure building up until – with a rush of pleasure, he arrives, his cock emptying itself deep into her warm throat. Elisa swallows; his briny, slightly sweet taste in the pearly white, warm fluid rushing past her lips. She revels in his familiar taste and keeps swallowing until she chokes and pulls away, unable to breathe. His seed hits her chin, and runs down her neck and chest. The Asset lets out a low growl, and Elisa looks up, panting. His still large cock bobbed between his legs, signifying he was still a long way from done, and her intentions to rile him up had paid off. He grips her hair and seizes her face, a mixture of wild tenderness in his stare and hold as he brought her close to him once more. Her lover was not finished with her yet.

***

They finally sit and eat, having a hearty meal of tropical fish. A large structure of sand towers sits in front of them, narrowly escaping the reach of the waves that rushed in to shore. Elisa lifted the empty coconut shell to reveal a tower of wet sand, and the Asset watches closely, tying his best to imitate her actions . She laughs and nods as he lifts his shell, his tower getting taller and taller.

 _"S-A-N-D-C-A-S-T-L-E"_ she signs to him, and he thinks the word over, signing it back to her. He wishes their home had sand like this so they could sit and build and play. As they rest amidst the rising tide; he has a good look at her; he never tires of doing so; _beautiful Elisa,_ he thinks – her long fingers absentmindedly drawing patterns in the sand with a small smile. He glances briefly down at her work: _“E ♡ RG”_. He blinks, the characters foreign to him, it must be her written human language; he wonders what it must mean for her crooked smile to be so secretive and shy. His eyes wander back up from the sand to her. He does not know what beauty means for her kind but if there was such a thing as the most beautiful, then his princess must be it; he thinks, with a rush of affection; very much like a young boy excited at having alone time with a girl he likes.

He stares at her for a long moment, and when she looks up to find him looking at her so intently, she raises her eyebrows in a questioning look. He responds by pulling her into his lap, his arms encircling her body as the waves rush up and soak them. She settles deeper into his embrace with a smile, his long arms locking together behind her back as his eyes continue gazing at her, two large, golden kaleidoscopes.

He spreads her legs apart, resting them on either side of his waist, and pushes his body into hers, feeling her breasts and soft flesh against his hard plates; enjoying her warmth against his cold skin. Her large eyes are bright, the sunlight turning her hazel irises green. The Asset kisses her throat, his lips working their way up and down her slim neck, pressing against her gills. His princess moans, her cheeks turning that familiar pink color that he loves so very much, and he runs his long, rough tongue over her pale skin, hoping to illicit more of her needy response.

Elisa’s eyes close involuntarily, lust making her lids heavy and her head light; her lover couldn’t get enough of her taste. She tried to bring her hands up to sign; to beg him to fill the building up need for release in her core. Instead, her mate bowed his head, and with a tug of his claws, ripped the front of her dress as his long and heavy tongue lapped at her breasts, the cold and wet sensation making her gasp and her insides tighten. She loved it when he teased her like this, had his way with her like this, but she found herself getting heated to the point of just needing him to give her some release already. Feeling her cunt throbbing, Elisa grinds against him impatiently, persuading him to thrust deep into her.

The Asset wasn’t intending on rushing though, despite sensing her shivers of urgency as she struggled in his strong, clawed grip. His arms held her tight, clutching her whole body close, and Elisa felt a little overwhelmed by their intimacy. When she reached down rebelliously to take his cock into her hands; her fingers struggling to hold on to his huge length, he caught her wrist and held it back, restraining her slightly. She gave him a quizzical look.

" _Hungry,_ " he signed back, with traces of a smirk on his face, and Elisa rolled her eyes at his playful, teasing revenge. Here in their little paradise, they had all the time in the world; and he was going to take his time worshiping her, wanting her pleasure to draw out as long as possible. Taking her breast into his mouth, his tongue worked their way around her nipple as a rumble of pleasure escaped his chest. Elisa tilted her head back to the sky, trying not to lose her mind as his long and agile tongue tasted her chest like a snake, the sharp points of his teeth constantly tantalizing her sensitive breasts but never hurting her.

Elisa begs him with her eyes to take her, unable to sign her needs to him as he pinned her in place, slowly enjoying her. His fully erect cock is so ready she feels he might start fucking her crazily at any moment; but his eyes were gentle, the golden pools filled with nothing but love for his mate. He finally enters her slowly on the beach, releasing his restraint on her in order for him to ease inside; his size made Elisa briefly shut her eyes tight as she relaxes to take all of him in. The River God was so large she sometimes felt as though he might split her in half. After she steadies herself, she bravely pushes him back on the white sand, positioning herself over his body. She brought her face down inches above his, her dark hair falling forward and framing her face; the intensity in her eyes capable of making him suddenly afraid to tease her further. A tiny woman taking charge over a deadly predator; he realizes. She could be so commanding, his goddess of love.

The sound of the crashing waves was punctuated with her pants, accompanied by the Asset’s low growls as her body bounces on top of him, Elisa riding him on her own accord. Her rhythm picks up, becomes frantic, and Elisa’s gasps become silent moans as she slides up and down his length. Her hands were balled into fists on his chest, and he is smitten at the sight of her, passionately worked up for him as her tight wetness makes him moan and clutch her close.

She bites down on his neck, marking her lover as her own, as he grunts animalistically in response into the soft skin of her shoulder. She raises her head in a sudden gasp, and he feels her body rock in orgasm. Wanting more, his large hands grab her narrow hips, lifting her from his pelvis, seeing the lips of her wet cunt stretched wide to accommodate his inhuman manhood. Always, he is spellbound by just how much of him she can take. He brings her down, hard, impaling her once more on his cock, filling her up completely again even before she can subside from her climax.

Elisa lets out a choked gasp, her fingernails digging into his muscular shoulders as she feels every inch of him inside her at once, awakening new sensations once more even after all their time together. Her lover continues this movement, rendering her breathless, her body repeatedly thrust up and pulled back down again on top of his cock as it swells and swells and then – heat floods her insides and she sees stars, almost passing out as her lips part in surrender at his claiming, too lost in ecstasy to even moan for him as another even more powerful orgasm electrifies her whole being. His claws dig into her waist and the soft flesh of her ass, the sharp points drawing blood from the skin as he holds her tightly against him, his equally strong orgasm coming out in growls into her hair.

The Asset holds Elisa tightly in his arms as his cock seals itself inside her. Rubbing her back gently with one hand, his other hand glows a faint blue as his light slowly heals her skin where his claws had scratched and nicked her during their lovemaking. He would never let this woman go, _never never never_ , he thinks; as his heart beat against hers. His healing light doesn’t heal her neck though; his streak of possessiveness making him excited whenever he saw the marks that he left behind on her, made all the more obvious with her paleness. They would always recover by their own, his lover’s god-blood that ran through her veins would eventually close all wounds and heal all scars, but still, he would be more than eager to leave new ones on her, and he loves her sounds and reactions whenever he did so by surprise.

Elisa lies in his embrace, steadying her heartbeat despite his twitching cock still buried deep in her. His claw reached up to cup her cheek gently, bringing her face up to meet his gaze. He kissed her, so deeply it made her heart melt; and the both of them remained that way for a while, his other arm keeping her close to him as they lay covered by the waves on the shore together. After their kiss, he signs with his claw, the webbing between his fingers making the movements a little stiff, but the meaning was ever strong.

_“I love you, Elisa,”_

Elisa bit her lip in a shy smile, his simple sweetness bringing happy tears to her eyes. She brought her hand up to sign back.

_“I love you too,”_

He lets out a triumphant bellow, a melodic, happy noise erupting from his chest, and Elisa giggles with her fingers pressed to her lips, face red. His response whenever she signed these words back to him was always pure joy, and Elisa nuzzled into his chest with a big grin as they cuddled, him gently crooning his sea-song for her into the top of her head as the high tide eventually swept in, completely covering the both of them. The ocean's way of welcoming the couple back into the water.

Here in their little paradise, the lovers had their own private adventure; exploring each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little playful drabble on what vacations are like for our Fish Man and his Elisa :) The ocean is a vast place, full of endless places and things to learn about! But to the both of them...the most interesting things to explore...are each other ;)  
> Please leave a comment if you liked/read the story! <3 It would mean so much to me, thank you! ^.^


End file.
